Finnick y Annie
by ladyluna10
Summary: Finnick y Annie fueron la chispa de amor que todos necesitaron durante la guerra y ha llegado el momento de que todos conozcan su historia desde el principio. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a Suzanne Collins.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Suzanne Collins

* * *

 **1\. Cuando Finnick conoció a Annie**

La plaza estaba totalmente llena, como cada día de mercado. Los vendedores vociferaban sus productos para atraer a los clientes y estos pasaban apresuradamente, cargada de bolsas y empujándose unos a otros mientras los pescadores tiraban de carros cargados de pescado, dirigiéndose a los puestos en los que sus mujeres e hijos les aguardaban ya preparados para vender la mercancía.

\- ¡Fin, no te quedas atrás!

El niño se había parado a contemplar el bullicio que le envolvía. Le gustaba ir al mercado, especialmente los martes cuando los comerciantes vendían sus redes y tridentes además de otros objetos curiosos y bonitos que intercambiaban por pescado. Miró a su padre con sus profundos ojos verde mar y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de pelo cayera sobre su frente. Avanzó corriendo y en seguida le alcanzó. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un puesto concreto.

\- Hola, señor Cresta. – Saludó el más mayor.

\- Buenos días, señor Odair. – El hombre sonrió. – Y buenos días a ti también, Finnick.

\- ¡Hola! – Exclamó el niño, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

\- Necesito una red nueva. – Respondió. – Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de Fin y me gustaría regalarle su primer tridente.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumple ya? – Se interesó por saber. Ambos se conocían desde hacía muchos años y mantenían buenos acuerdos comerciales: el pescador suministraba pescado a su familia a cambio de redes y anzuelos.

\- Ocho. – El señor Odair sonrió. – Ya mismo le enseñaré a pescar para que cuando sea un poco más mayor pueda faenar conmigo.

\- Pues pasen por aquí para que el pequeño pueda elegir el tridente que quiera.

Padre e hijo avanzaron hacia la parte trasera del puesto. El comerciante cogió varios tridentes y los depositó en el suelo ante la mirada asombrada del niño.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta, Fin? – Preguntó su padre.

\- ¿Puedo coger el que yo quiera? – El niño abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. - ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, hijo, es tu cumpleaños. – El hombre sonrió y señaló uno de los tridentes más pequeños. - ¿Qué te parece ese?

\- Me gusta este. – Susurró, agachándose y cogiéndolo. Era de metal, no demasiado pesado, aunque algo grande para un niño de su edad. Lo levantó rápidamente aunque con alguna dificultad.

\- ¿No te parece demasiado grande? – Su padre frunció el ceño.

\- No, quiero este. – El pequeño sonrió, moviéndolo cada vez con más soltura. – Me gusta este tridente.

\- Déjele, señor Odair. – Comentó entonces el señor Cresta. – Así le servirá cuando sea un poco más mayor.

\- Sí, supongo que será más práctico que uno que no pueda usar en apenas un par de años. – Terminó por aceptar el hombre mientras salía con su hijo al exterior del puesto. – Me llevaré esto y…

\- ¡Annie! ¡Annie! – Una histérica voz femenina interrumpió su conversación. - ¡Annie!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – El señor Cresta abandonó el puesto apresuradamente y se acercó a su esposa. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a nuestra pequeña?

\- ¡Veníamos a verte, estaba a mi lado… estaba a mi lado…! – La mujer abrazó a su marido, llorando, completamente desesperada. - ¡Mi pequeña!

Y justo entonces, Finnick vio un movimiento extraño. Una pequeña cabecita de cabello oscuro corría cerca del muelle. Iba a avisar a su padre pero, de repente, un pescador la empujó al no haberla visto y la niña cayó al agua. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el agua.

\- ¡Finnick! – Gritó su padre. - ¡Finnick!

Los tres adultos corrieron hacia el muelle mientras el pequeño se lanzaba de cabeza al mar y abrazaba a la niña que chapoteaba asustada. La mantuvo a flote, acercándola al muelle donde sus padres la esperaban.

\- Tranquila, ya te tengo. – Susurró.

\- ¡Annie! – Exclamó la mujer, ayudando al pequeño a sacarla del agua. Se aferró a ella con fuerza. – Mi pequeña, no vuelvas a separarte de mí, no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, ¿me oyes?

\- ¡Fin! – Su padre le abrazó. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, papá.

\- Finnick has salvado a mi niña, no tengo palabras, no sé cómo puedo pagarte lo que has hecho. – Dijo el padre de Annie. – El tridente y la red corren de mi cuenta por supuesto. Jamás podré saldar la deuda que he contraído hoy contigo, siempre serás bien recibido en casa y si alguna vez tu familia o tú necesitáis algo, no dudes en contar con nosotros.

\- La familia Cresta siempre te estará agradecida. – Añadió su mujer secándose las lágrimas. - ¿Verdad que sí, Annie?

La pequeña miró al niño con sus ojos verde oscuro y se escondió entre los brazos de su madre, muerta de vergüenza y Finnick bajó la cabeza, azorado debido a la amabilidad de aquella familia.

\- Es usted muy amable, señor Cresta. – Respondió el señor Odair. - Mi hijo simplemente ha hecho lo que todo buen pescador habría hecho en esta situación: lanzarse al mar y socorrer al necesitado. – Sonrió. – Es parte de nuestro oficio.

\- ¿Por qué no viene a cenar con su familia a casa esta noche? – Sugirió entonces la señora Cresta. – Creo que este puede ser el principio de una gran amistad más allá del plano comercial.


End file.
